Angel
by Ferret Girl
Summary: This ia a songfic based off of Sarah McLachlan's Angel. It's kind of Malik/Tea, I hope ya'll enjoy it! Please R&R!!!


Angel  
  
A.N: Hey everyone!!! I'm back with another songfic!!! This one is to Sarah McLachlan's Angel. I hope you all like it!!!  
Malik was sitting on his bed in the hotel room he was staying in for Battle City. He  
  
was thinking about what was going on around him. About Yami, Bakura, the millennium  
  
items, and most importantly, about Tea. "Tea." He whispered softly. "Why did you  
  
stand up for me yesterday?" He asked out loud, knowing he wouldn't get any answer.  
  
He thought back to the incident that happened the day before.  
  
Flashback  
  
Malik and Yami were dueling their hardest against each other. Each of them were trying  
  
to win, because if they didn't, their fate would be banishment to the Shadow Realm for  
  
eternity. Malik had been dominating the duel, until the very end. He got to cocky, and  
  
let his guard down, thinking he had this duel won. "Face it Pharaoh, your days are over."  
  
He said with a smirk. The next few moments seemed to fly right past Malik. He could  
  
remember his god card being obliterated from the field. Yami gave him a triumphant  
  
smirk, and he could hear cheering from all of his friends for his victory. "You know  
  
what this means Malik." Yami said, still wearing the same smirk. Malik hung his head.  
  
"How could I lose?" He asked himself. He dropped to his knees. "Father, I'm sorry I've  
  
failed you." He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Yami, hurry up  
  
and send him to the Shadow Realm so we can go celebrate your victory." Joey said.  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright." He said. He closed his eyes, and the millennium puzzle started  
  
to glow. "Yami! Please stop this!" Yami looked up. And saw Tea standing in front of  
  
Malik. "Tea, what-" He was cut off by Tea. "Yami, please don't do this. He deserves to  
  
be forgiven, just like everyone else." She said. "Tea, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Joey exclaimed. "Why are you standing up for him? After all he's put us through!" He  
  
said. Tea looked at Joey. "How can you say that Joey? That's so cruel." A tear slid  
  
down Tea's cheek. She turned to face Yami. "Yami, please don't do this. I beg you,  
  
please, just spare him." She said. Yami's smirk changed into a sad smile. He nodded his  
  
head. "You're right Tea. I was being selfish." He turned around. Malik looked up with  
  
a startled expression on his face. Tea watched as all of her friends walked away without  
  
her. She then turned around and knelt beside Malik. His expression had turned form  
  
surprise to sadness. Tea gave him a warm smile. "It's okay now, you're safe. Yami  
  
won't hurt you." She said. "W-why did you help me?" He asked. "I've put you all  
  
through so much misery and pain. Why did you forgive me?" He asked. Tea looked  
  
directly into his eyes. "Because I think everyone deserves a second chance." She said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance." He repeated her words. He looked down. "I  
  
don't though." He said. "I'm not worthy to be forgiven by Tea and her friends. Yet, she  
  
did forgive me." He said. A single tear slid down his cheek.  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make it okay  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
The whole scene played over in Malik's mind again and again. Why did she help me?  
  
Malik asked himself in his head. "Why Tea?! Why did you help me?" He asked  
  
out loud.  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release Memory seeps from my veins Let me be empty And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Right then Malik heard a knock at the door. He quickly wiped away another tear that fell  
  
from his cheek. Then he got to his feet, and walked over to the door. He reached out and  
  
turned the knob, and pulled the door open. He was surprised when he saw Tea standing  
  
there. She gave him a small smile. "Hi." She said quietly. "Hi." Malik replied. "I just  
  
wanted to see how you were doing." Tea said. Malik looked down. "Fine, I guess." He  
  
said. "How about yourself?" He asked. "Good. I still can't get Joey to even speak to  
  
me, and Tristan got so mad at Joey that he almost literally knocked some sense into his  
  
head." She said. She gave a little laugh. This brought a small smile to Malik's face.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Tea said. "I'll see you." She turned  
  
and was about to walk down the hall. "Hey Tea?" Malik asked. Tea turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. Malik looked directly at her. "Would you like to come in?" He  
  
offered. Tea smiled. "Sure." She said. She walked into his room. She looked around.  
  
"So, this is where you've been staying this whole time?" Tea asked. Malik nodded. "It  
  
must get kind of lonely being here alone." She said. "Yeah, it does sometimes." Malik  
  
replied. "You can have a seat if you want." He told her. "Thanks." Tea said. She took  
  
a seat on one of the chairs. "Umm.Tea, can I ask you something?" Malik asked. Tea  
  
nodded. "Sure." She said, giving her full attention to him. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Tea, I wanted to know why you asked Yami to spare me yesterday." He said, looking  
  
down at the floor. "I already told you Malik, I think everyone deserves a second chance.  
  
I know you can change." She said. "I also know you did all of this for your father. And  
  
if I were him, I would be extremely proud of how far you've gotten in achieving his  
  
goal." She said. Malik dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. "How can  
  
you say that?" He asked. His whole body was shaking. He was so upset, and confused,  
  
but then he felt two warm arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked up to find Tea  
  
holding him. She smiled sadly. "It's okay." She soothed. You don't have to be  
  
frightened or sad anymore." She gently rubbed his back.  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there  
  
Malik looked back up at Tea. "I have to leave from here." He said. Tea gave him a  
  
confused look. "Why?" She asked, her voice was barely audible. "Everyone here hates  
  
me, I can't face all of these people again. After all of the trouble I've caused everyone. I  
  
just can't stay here." He said, looking away from Tea, hoping to avoid her eyes. Tea put  
  
a hand on Malik's face. When he felt her hand, he turned to face her. She gently brushed  
  
a piece of his beautiful, golden blonde hair out of his face. "You don't have to be  
  
ashamed of what you've done. You did it to win the approval of your father. You  
  
shouldn't be ashamed because of that." She said. "I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen  
  
with you." She added quietly. Malik's expression turned startled. "But, what about your  
  
friends?" He asked. "Oh, Yami has already forgiven me, and realized that he was being  
  
selfish by even thinking of sending you to the Shadow Realm. And Tristan, he wasn't  
  
even mad at me. It's just Joey, but he'll get over it, and if he doesn't, that just goes to  
  
show you what kind of friend he is." Tea said. She gave him another warm smile.  
  
"Malik, just ignore all of those people who can't accept you for who you are, if they're  
  
that unkind, they have no business getting to know a person like you." She said.  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
Malik looked directly into Tea's eyes. "Tea, I want to make up what I did to you and all  
  
of your friends. I-" He was interrupted by Tea putting a finger to his lips. "Malik, it's  
  
okay. We all need to learn to forgive on our own, you don't have to do anything." She  
  
said. "Oh God Tea! How can you do this? How can you and your friends just forgive  
  
me like this? I hate myself for what I've done! I just-" He stopped in the middle of his  
  
sentence. Tea just looked at him. Her expression turned to sadness. She didn't like  
  
seeing people upset like this. She gently pulled him close to her. He buried his face in  
  
her neck, and began to cry. Tea just kept running her hands up and down his back to try  
  
and sooth him.  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
  
O this glorious sadness  
  
That brings me to my knees  
"Oh Malik." Tea sighed. "You don't have to cry. I'll always be there for you. If you  
  
ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. I'll always be here." She whispered.  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
  
And the emptiness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of you silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
She could still feel the tears from Malik running down her neck. She closed her eyes and  
  
let a tear fall from her cheek also. She pulled him even closer to her. Then she leaned  
  
down and whispered in his ear. "Malik, please if you leave, always remember me,  
  
okay?" She asked. Malik looked up at her with his tear-streaked face. He nodded. "I'll  
  
always remember you Tea, and how you were kind to me." He promised. Tea leaned  
  
down and put her mouth close to his ear again.  
In the arms of the angel  
She quietly hummed the chorus of the song. Malik closed his eyes slowly. When Tea  
  
was finished, she gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek.  
May you find some comfort here.  
A.N: Well that's it!!! Hope you all liked it. Please review!!!( 


End file.
